Cronicas de una semana muy especial
by fanny Bonnie
Summary: Ranma y Akane relatan una serie de acontecimientos desde su punto de vista durante una semana muy especial en sus vidas


Hola aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo mi primer one shot¡¡espero que les guste!

Y como ya saben estos personajes no me pertenecen y no publico este fic con fines de lucro.

Nota: Todo este pequeño relato esta hablado en primera persona

oneshot

Crónicas de una semana muy especial

Por: Bonnie

Día 1.-

Lunes

Hoy desperté más tarde de lo normal que pereza lunes otra vez, ojala fuera domingo, este fin de semana no fue tan malo, Ranma últimamente ha estado mas amable y tolerante ¡hasta accedió a entrenar conmigo y ha dejado entrever que va a enseñarme algunas de sus técnicas! claro él habla de alguna técnica fácil para que una niña tan torpe como yo pueda dominar, pero ya lo convenceré de enseñarme algo más avanzado. Mmm las 6:30 a.m. será mejor que me levante a ducharme ¡que pereza! Solo 5 minutos mas…mmm, me estoy volviendo tan holgazana como ese baka… 1, 2, 3¡arriba! noooo mejor no, 5 minutos más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahhhhhh las 7:25 a.m. Esa tonta no me despertó waaaaaaaaaa, es tardísimo no voy a alcanzar a desayunar ¡maldición! Que pasaría que no vino a despertarme como siempre ¿estará enojada? No, no lo creo, me he portado bien, me he mantenido distanciado de Xiang-pu y Ukyo, vale tanto como se puede mantener distancia esas dos que a veces se comportan como garrapatas, eso sin mencionar a la loca de Kodachi, que este sábado se lucio llenando mi habitación de rosas negras con esa nota tan sugestiva…..será que Akane la leyó, no, no puede ser, me encargue de deshacerme de todo aquello antes que nadie lo viera, claro nadie excepto Nabiki, habrá algo que se le escape a mi futura cuñadita…. ¡ah que acabo de pensar! Mi futura cuñadita Jajá jajá será la costumbre ya casi me hago a la idea de casarme con esa marimacho. 7:35 a.m. ¡maldición, maldición! Que demonios le pasa a este reloj porque avanza tan rápido, vamos levántate Ranma, levántate¡ahh! que daría por quedarme en cama solo 10 minutos más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:40 a.m. El desayuno esta delicioso este pescadito es de muerte lenta, Kasumi una vez más se lucio en la cocina ¿me pregunto sí algún día aprenderé a cocinar tan bien como ella? Es tarde, vale, pero con tantos años con Ranma aquí, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esas carreras matutinas, ya me lo tomo como un entrenamiento más, vamos a ver sí rompemos nuestra marca y llegamos temprano a la escuela esta vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:45 a.m. wooooow he roto mi propia marca, me duche y cambie en tiempo record, con suerte alcanzo a desayunar algo si como deprisa, vale no termino con todo, pero algo que me caiga al estomago es bueno para amortiguar un par de horas y ese pescadito me esta gritando COMEME, COMEME ¡vamos apúrate Ranma! Termina el desayuno, come más rápido, aggg este pedazo de pescado agg que no pasa….agggg… ¡Akgnee! Aggg ¡tonta voltea que no alcanzo a respirar¡Marimacho no entiendes que tu prometido se te va! aggg

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este baka come como un animal se va atragantar un día de estos ¡míralo come como niño de hospicio! Cualquiera diría que nunca tiene que comer….que le pasa jajajaja seguro se ahoga por comer tan rápido¡ya que exagerado¡Omm! Se esta poniendo azul…. que extraño…. ¡KAMISA SE AHOGA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:52 a.m. Esta tonta marimacho que más señas quería que le hiciera para darle a entender que no alcanzaba a respirar, un minuto más y estaría al lado de su madre en el otro mundo, me gustaría ver que hubiera hecho si me muero; mmmm ¿y que haría yo si no la viera más¡¡¡¡Maldición! Es tardísimo, Me incorporo lo más rápido posible la jalo del brazo y me hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo tenemos que llegar ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A TIEMPO!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:10 a.m. Para variar llegamos tarde, heme aquí sosteniendo dos cubos de agua fuera del aula mientras el profesor repasa la asignatura de matemáticas antes del examen final ¡mierda! Si ese baka no se hubiera atragantado por glotón hubiéramos llegado a tiempo…. Bueno debo reconocer que prefiero estar aquí cargando este par de cubos de agua que rezando por el descanso eterno de ese baka… ¡no! que cosas digo, el no se merece una muerte así, todo un artista marcial derrotado por un pedazo de pescado mal masticado… ¡kamisama! Menos mal que fue solo un susto… Si, definitivamente prefiero estar aquí, castigada, pero castigada junto a él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:11 a.m. Llegamos tarde pero llegamos, ya no pienses en eso Ranma un maldito pescado no te iba a derrotar… aunque estuvo a punto; pobre marimacho menudo susto se llevo, la vi llorar mientras trataba de ayudarme, estaba preocupada por mi, probecilla…. Odio verla llorar. Mmm espero que ese tonto de Daisuke tome apuntes porque donde repruebe este examen…. Pierdo todo el año. Que más da mientras hay vida hay esperanza ¡aun estoy aquí! Waaaa creo que voy a tener pesadillas toda la semana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

9:00 p.m. Pensé que este día no podía ser peor, después de perderme el resumen final de matemáticas, olvidar mi tarea de historia por auxiliar a ese baka, y torcerme el tobillo en gimnasia por distraerme cuando ese idiota de Kuno entro al gimnasio arrojándome pétalos de rosas, los cuales me hicieron resbalar y caer al piso cual res. ¡Auch esto si que dolió! Menos mal que Ranma le dio su merecido…. llego a casa y me encuentro con la novedad de que papa y tío Genma tuvieron la genial idea de organizar de nueva cuenta la boda ¡este sábado¿Qué no se van a cansar nunca? Espero que el Dojo sobreviva esta vez…. Mejor me duermo ya con suerte al levantarme todo este día solo fue un mal sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

10:00 p.m. ¡Mierda¡¡Mierda! Y más ¡mierda! Estos no se van a cansar nunca de querer casarnos y se han tomado de pretexto mi incidente de esta mañana, que los hizo reflexionar sobre lo frágil que es la vida y bla,bla,bla menudo rollo se aventaron … todavía puedo ver a mi padre tomando esa postura de papa preocupado, como si realmente le importara ¡ja! Si realmente le importara no me condenaría a este matrimonio con esa tonta marimacho llevándose entre las patas a la familia Tendo, de perdida voy a sugerir que organicen todo en el asunto de la ceremonia en el jardín para que no destrocen la casa como en las bodas fallidas anteriores ¡que no aprenden después de 4 intentos de boda! Bueno dicen que no hay quinto malo….jajajaja si como no¡bah! Ya me voy a dormir y espero que mañana a todos se les haya pasado la fiebre por una boda más.

Día 2.-

Martes

7:35 a.m. Pues no, no ha sido un mal sueño si que quieren casarnos este fin de semana, jajajaja están tan emocionados con los preparativos que mejor no digo nada ¡total no faltara quien lo impida una vez más¿Qué pensara esa baka? Esta muy callado esta mañana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:36 a.m. Que iluso soy mira que esperar que amanezca y que todos olvidaran esa absurda idea por arte de magia ¡bah¿Qué hago para evitar esto? si me opongo de cualquier manera lo harán… lo dejo pasar, si eso voy a hacer, voy a dejar que crean que estoy de acuerdo o al menos que no me opongo a ver si desisten. ¿La marimacho esta muy pensativa hoy? Jajajaja seguro que esta rabiando por dentro, yo mejor le voy a dar su espacio no estoy de ánimos para que se desquite conmigo. Ommm aun tiene el tobillo hinchado ¡ese idiota de Kuno! Creo que le voy a dar una recordadita de lo mal que se porto para que no le queden ganas de molestar a mi chica con sus tonterías de nuevo. ¿A mi chica¡Pero que tonterías estoy pensando yo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

10:00 p.m. ¡ahhhh que cansada estoy! kasumi y Nabiki me han vuelto loca, me han acosado durante toda la tarde para que decidiera que flores quería, que si la cena, que si a quien a había que invitar, jajajajaja pensé que desistirían de esta absurda idea al pedirles un nuevo vestido de novia con el pretexto de que el vestido anterior me traía mala suerte aunque pensándolo bien talvez si me traía mala suerte mira que usarlo en 4 bodas y que no se haya concretado ninguna, pero nada, me llevaron de boutique en boutique y me compraron un vestido carísimo ¡es hermoso! sencillo pero hermoso, algo atrevido dentro de su sencillez ya que lleva un buen escote y deja ver casi toda mi espalda, desde que lo vi me fascino, pero para una boda que no se va a llevar a cabo al final pensé que desistirían pero no, cual fue mi sorpresa que me lo compraron, Jajajaja bueno ya tengo un vestido mas a mi colección ¡lastima espero que no termine muy arruinado después de la trifulca que seguramente armaran las queridas prometidas de Ranma! Mmm que sueño… estoy muerta, me voy a dormir ¿Qué habrá hecho ese baka de mi futuro marido hoy¡bah! Que más da…. ¿a quien le importa?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

11:00 p.m. Que tarde mas aburrida me pase hoy, ya me estoy desacostumbrando a entrenar solo, no me gusta nada eso, cada vez soy mas dependiente de ella, de que me despierte, de que me acompañe a la escuela, de que entrene por las tardes conmigo, que tiempos aquellos en los que era feliz solo, mmm bueno no se si era feliz, pero definitivamente era diferente al menos nunca sentí la soledad como tal hasta que la conocí ¡que extraño! Menos mal que este día termino ¿Qué habrán hecho Akane y sus hermanas, se perdieron toda la tarde? Subí al tejado a ver si podía hablar con Akane pero la vi profundamente dormida parecía un ángel jajajaja quien iba a decir que ese ángel se convierte en un gorila rabioso tan pronto abre los ojos.

Día 3.-

Miércoles

6:30 a.m. Otro día más de escuela y preparativos de una boda que no se va a llevar a cabo ¡que fastidio!

Nada, nada Akane levántate de una vez…… ¡kamisama! Que sueño…quiero dormir más….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

6:35 a.m. Este marimacho se ha olvidado de mí por completo ¿Qué le pasa? Ya ni siquiera se toma la molestia de despertarme, claro ha de estar molesta con todo el asunto de la boda ¡como si fuera a llevar a cabo! Mmm mejor me levanto total un día que lleguemos temprano sin contratiempos no va a matar a nadie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:40 a.m. Esto de la boda me esta matando mira que quedarme dormida, el baka se levanto más temprano que yo ¡esto es para la historia!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:42 a.m. No me lo creo yo ya estoy listo y desayunado y Akane aun no termina de desayunar…. ¿Qué tanto harían ayer que la marimacho apenas puede respirar de lo cansada que esta?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3:45 p.m. Que sueño tengo…. ¿Qué me esta pasando? En clases apenas pude mantenerme despierta... y ese baka donde se habrá metido… míralo ahí esta durmiendo la siesta en el pasillo, mmm creo que voy a seguir su ejemplo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

5:00 p.m. Que deliciosa siesta… al despertar vi a Akane dormida por un lado mió… cuando despertó por fin pudimos hablar sobre la boda, ella al igual que yo piensa que esto no se va a llevar a cabo y llegamos a la conclusión de que es mejor dejarle creer a la familia que estamos de acuerdo de esa manera cuando se arruine todo al menos no nos culparan a nosotros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Día 4.-

Jueves

5:35 p.m. Afortunadamente ayer por la tarde nos dejaron tranquilos a Ranma y a mí, aunque eso me preocupa…algo están tramando, durante la hora del almuerzo vi a nabiki hablando con Yuca, Ayumi, Daisuke y Hiroshi... ¿les habrá comentado algo acerca de la boda?… en fin si lo hizo allá ella… será su culpa si todos se enteran y acuden a fastidiarlo todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

6:00 p.m. Esta es una casa de locos todos entran y salen y no nos dicen nada… ¡que demonios estarán planeando! Yo mejor me voy a entrenar allá ellos y sus líos.

Día 5.-

Viernes

11:00 a .m. Yuca y Ayumi quieren ir de compras al centro comercial saliendo de clases… sí, me voy con ellas de esa manera me escapo de la locura pre-boda de mi casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3:00 p.m. Akane se va de compras con sus amigas yo me voy a jugar football con Daisuke y Hiroshi, así me pierdo por algunas horas, con suerte me golpeo la cabeza y olvido toda esta locura de la boda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:10 p.m. Que tarde tan deliciosa pase hoy con mis amigas, fuimos al centro comercial, entramos a un spa en donde nos dimos un rico baño sauna, masajes, limpieza facial, nos arreglaron las uñas de las manos y los pies, de ahí fuimos al salón de belleza a que nos arreglaran el cabello ¿Qué suerte que halláramos citas disponibles tan fácilmente? jajaja hasta me convencieron de comprarme un vestido de gasa blanca el cual se ata con unos listones cruzados al cuello, me gusto tanto que me lo deje puesto...mis amigas y yo llegamos a casa estrenando nuestros vestidos nuevos. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y les encanto mi vestido…ainss ¡que feliz estoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:15 p.m. después de jugar football nos dirigimos a los baños públicos, de ahí se empeñaron en ir a buscar a las chicas al centro comercial, no las encontramos y terminamos en la sección de caballeros comprándonos ropa nueva, no se como me convencieron estos dos de comprarme esta ropa, vale, la camisa y el pantalón están bien pero son muy formales para mi gusto, parezco alguien importante jajajajaja apenas me reconozco al verme al espejo, Daisuke Y Hiroshi dicen que se van a dejar puesta su ropa nueva para ir a bailar esta noche, talvez no sea tan mala idea; Iremos a casa para ver si Akane y a las chicas están ahí, espero que quieran salir con nosotros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:35 p.m. wooooow apenas y reconocí a Ranma a verlo entrar con su ropa nueva, parece que él y sus amigos siguieron nuestro ejemplo, jajajaje que diferente se ve vestido así, se ve un poco mayor…ya tiene 18 años pero, no se, se ve distinto ¡atractivo¡Si esa es la palabra! Esta para comérselo…. ¡que calor esta haciendo! No se sentía así hace unos minutos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:35 p.m. ¡kamisama! Esa es Akane, pero… desde cuando tiene esa cintura tan delgada y esos pechos… ¡uff! Por todos los dioses griegos, egipcios, fenicios y demás que no puedo recordar... ¡que piernas!... ¡que calor hace¿Alguien encendió la calefacción en plena primavera?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:45 p.m. Ranma y los chicos quieren que salgamos a bailar... me agrada la idea, pero Kasumi dijo que esperáramos un poco que vamos a tener visitas y que después podremos salir. ¿Quién vendrá?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:58 p.m. por fin llego la famosa visita ¡hey un momento! Ese rostro me parece conocido… acaso no es…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:59 p.m. el juez que nos ha casado o mas bien que ha intentado casarnos en las bodas fallidas anteriores ¿a que vendrá? La boda es mañana ¿o no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:00 p.m. ¿Quieren hacer un ensayo de la boda civil? Pero… para que ensayo... en fin para que oponerse el juez ya empezó con su discurso, jajajajaja agarraron a los chicos como testigos jajaja míralos tan serios… como si de verdad nos estuviéramos casando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:35 p.m. Pero…tengo que firmar no se que tantas hojas… demonios que complicado es todo esto no recuerdo que antes nos hayan hecho firmar nada…jajajaja bueno será que nunca llegamos a esta parte siempre han interrumpido mucho antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:45 p.m. Ranma Saotome… Ranma Saotome… nunca había escrito mi nombre tantas veces… de que tanto se ríe ese tonto de Hiroshi ya lo veré cuando le toque firmar como testigo…ya me reiré yo de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:55 p.m. por fin terminaron de firmar todos… ¿Por qué llorara papa? Que reserve las lágrimas para la verdadera boda. Jajajaja el juez continúa con su rollo y ahora me preguntara que si vengo por mi propia voluntad a esta boda y si acepto al baka por esposo esta parte ya me la se… lo que no comprendo es porque firmamos antes

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:58 p.m. Dije acepto, en realidad lo dije, jajajaja en un ensayo no resulta tan difícil, ahora pasara a declararnos marido y mujer como en las películas… lastima que mañana no vaya a ser tan sencillo, el pobre juez esta sudando frió, debe estar preocupado de que alguien venga como siempre a fastidiarlo todo, y eso que hoy solo es un ensayo…Mañana me asegurare de que no salga muy golpeado jajaja pobre hombre, después de todo, esta ensayo parece tan real, cualquiera diría que es una boda de verdad hasta firmamos y todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

9:00 p.m. Todos estallaron en júbilo cuando el juez nos declaro marido y mujer por un momento lo sentí tan real… con todos vestidos para la ocasión, con el juez aquí y la firma de papeles y….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

9:00 p.m. ¡Mierda¡Mierda y más Mierda! Malditos embaucadores esto no es un ensayo….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

9:01 p.m. ¡Esto fue la boda civil!… ¡PAPA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

9:02 p.m. ¡PAPA! Ohh kamisama todos se me vienen encima de mí ¿Qué les pasa? jajajaja estos idiotas me levantan en hombros como si hubiéramos ganado un combate jajajaja bueno técnicamente se puede decir que si…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

9.15 p.m. jajajaja el pobre juez después de felicitarnos salio corriendo aun temiendo por su vida jajajajaja. Los chicos nos jalan a Ranma y a mí para irnos a festejar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1:25 a.m. Nunca me había divertido tanto, no sabía que la marimacho bailaba también jajajaja se ve tan graciosa mareadita después tomarse 5 vasos de cubas ¿o me los he tomado yo¡bah¡Que mas da yo voy a pedir uno mas!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1:30 a.m. ¡ay kami que mareada estoy! mejor me voy a sentar... ¡pero que bien me la estoy pasando! Ranma se fue por otro trago… yo ya no puedo mas…pero los chicos están tan entusiasmados…ahí viene Ranma…omm trae dos tragos… pero este baka se va a tomar dos mas…ah no jeje uno es para mi…ejem como decirle que no nunca había sido tan amable conmigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2:00 a.m. los chicos gritan que bese a la novia jajajaja ¡que demonios sí la voy a hacer¡La voy a besar! Si Ranma tu puedes…este… nada más espera que el piso se deje de mover…jajajaja no se porque me rió….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2:01 a.m. Ranma me abrazo como si fuera su tabla de salvación… ay kami y yo apenas y puedo detenerme… mejor le digo que nos vayamos a la mesa… jajajajaja el se ríe y yo también…aunque no se de que….no importa jajajajajaja

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2:35 a.m. mmm este baka no va a parar de besarme…los demás ríen y ¡al demonio! Quien quiere que pare…mmmmm

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3:00 a.m. Todos son unos aguafiestas tan bien que nos la estábamos pasando y dicen que ya tienen sueño…yo no me quiero ir… ah pero… ¡ya llegamos al dojo¿A que horas salimos del bar¿Dónde esta mi novia quiero darle un beso de buenas noches? Ven acá gatita….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3:05 a.m. Que fastidio con Nabiki… quien quiere dormir….donde esta Ranma… ven aquí y dale otro beso a tu linda novia…lo jalo del brazo hacia mi y comienzo a besarlo…que rico…Nabiki nos empuja al hacia dentro de mi cuarto y nos ordena dormir que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano…el baka ni se entero jajajaja el solo continua besándome….mmm que rico.

Día 6.-

Sábado

7:00 a.m. ¡que demonios! Quiero dormir….para que quieren que me levante… wooow mi cabeza….esa marimacho me habrá golpeado otra vez…. ¿Qué es...Esto...Tan suave…mmm...Akane? ohhh soy hombre muerto….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:01 a.m. mmm quiero dormir más…pero que demonios quien me esta tocando el pe… ¿Ranma¡RANMA! Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí en mi cuarto y mi vestido nuevo en el piso junto a la ropa de él¿Y porque no estoy molesta?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:10 a.m. Nabiki dice que nos casamos por el civil anoche...eso explica porque… ¡jeje! Amanecí en la cama con Akane … por un momento creí que ella me iba a matar, pero esta tan confundida como yo…si tan solo recordara que paso anoche… ya recordare...¡Mierda! para que quieren que me levante tan temprano sí la ceremonia religiosa es las 12:00 a.m.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:00 a.m. llego el monje que nos va a casar… Ranma ya esta listo y vestido y yo también… aun con su cara de zombi se ve muy guapo en ese traje… mmm él también esta usando uno nuevo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:35 a.m. bla bla bla no se de que tanto habla el monje yo no he podido dejar de mirar el escote en el vestido de Akane… ups se ha dado cuenta…me va a matar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:40 a.m. ese baka por estar mirando mi escote ni cuenta se dio cuando le dijo al monje que aceptaba casarse conmigo jajajajaja…. ¡pervertido!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

9:00 a.m. ¿Qué¡Ya se acabo la ceremonia! Y yo...pero ya dije que aceptaba… ¿a que horas?...que no habían dicho que esto iba a ser hasta medio día... ¡ay que dolor de cabeza!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

9:01 a.m. Eso es, esta fue la autentica ceremonia y la de las 12:00 a.m. va a ser una farsa si viene a impedirla pues se van a llevar un fiasco porque el baka y yo ya estamos bien casados…todos son unos embaucadores… ¡ay que dolor de cabeza! Yo me voy a recostar un rato….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12:00 a.m. Ahhh se va acabar en algún momento este día… que sueño…menos mal que dormí un poco antes de que me volvieran a despertar para la ceremonia ¡otra vez!...jajajaja casi estoy deseando que vengan a impedirlo…jajajaja …menudo fiasco se van a llevar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12:05 a.m. Vamos a ver a que horas se aparecen las prometidas de Ranma…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12:10 a.m. Menos mal que sugerí que esta ceremonia la montaran en el jardín así espero que se salve el dojo y la comida. ¡Que hambre tengo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12:15 a.m. jajajja el pobre monje ya sabe la que se le viene encima esta sudando frió al igual que el juez….están impartiendo la ceremonia a la par…. Espero que no destruyan toda esta vez…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12:25 a.m. Ahí están… todas y todos armados hasta los dientes… como si fueran a una guerra….bien ahí vamos de nuevo….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12:45 a.m. menos mal que entendieron que todo termino que se salieron con la suya y que una vez más fastidiaron nuestra boda…jajajajaj aunque haya sido una boda falsa…jajajajaja

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1:00 p.m. ¡uff! Sobrevivió el dojo y la comida, el juez y el monje se salvaron de milagro, bueno mi traje no se salvo…tan caro que me costo…y el vestido de Akane lo dejaron hecho una….bueno no esta tan mal para mi gusto…claro que a ella no le va a gustar cuando se de cuenta que se le ven las piernas y el escote muestra todos sus bellos pechos…mmm creo que voy a ayudarla a ponerse cómoda ¡oh si!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1:25 p.m. ¡mierda! Me destrozaron todo el vestido y este si que me gustaba… ¡maldición!...ese pervertido de Ranma no me dijo que nadaba enseñando todo… ¡uff! Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2:00 p.m. Voy a cambiarme de ropa y a bajar para comer ¡que hambre tengo! La marimacho aun esta molesta porque no le dije lo de su vestido...Bueno ya la besos…jajajajaja

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:00 p.m. Mi suegro y mi papa ya están tan borrachos como cubas... quieren que siga brindando junto con ellos y yo estoy apunto de vomitar… me han hecho tomar sake, champagne y vino… ¡kami! Yo mejor me voy a buscar a mi esposa… ¿donde estará este marimacho?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:05p.m. Ese baka ya esta borracho otra vez… no se como puede tomar después de anoche ¡agg que asco! Viene para acá, pero que hace…me abraza y me jala hacia...arriba ¿A dónde me lleva?...omm al cuarto…este… le recuerdo que papa dijo que mantuviéramos la boda en secreto y que teníamos que seguir viviendo en cuartos separados hasta que…mmm que rico besa este idiota… ¡si papa nos ve!….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:15 p.m. ¡que demonios grita mi suegro! Que no puedo acostarme con mi esposa ¡ja! Le pregunto ¿Qué va a hacer si lo hago¡Divorciarnos! jajajajaja…se ha quedado mudo y yo aprovecho para encerrarme en el cuarto con mi bella esposa… le pregunto a Akane que si quiere hacerlo y antes de que yo pudiera seguir hablando salta encima de mi comiéndome a besos…creo que eso quiere decir que si...mmmm

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Día 7.-

Domingo

10:00 a.m. ahhh nunca había dormido tan bien esto es delicioso…. Que sueño tan hermosos he tenido… Ranma y yo por fin nos casábamos y todo era tan real… omm ¡que es esto tan!... ¡kamisama! Me doy lentamente la vuelta, ohh no, creo que no fue un sueño… esto que estoy tocando es real muy real ¡pervertido! Aun estando dormido no deja de ser un pervertido…no puedo evitar sonreír…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

10:02 a.m. mmm que es esa sensación tan calida en mis labios… lentamente abro los ojos… que hermosa manera de despertarme…con un delicioso beso y unos bellos ojos almendrados mirándome a los ojos… creo que puedo acostumbrar a esto, si definitivamente si.

Fin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola ¡si, si! ya se que tengo algunos proyectos que continuar pero la idea de este fic me venia rondando en la cabeza así que me senté y lo escribí, espero que les guste… y prometo ponerme a trabajar en mis otros fics.

P.d. mi primer one shot

Besitos a todos

Bonnie.


End file.
